Computer networks configured to exchange data according to common protocols, such as the Internet Protocol (“IP”), are increasingly used to perform a variety of tasks between remote systems and users. The connectivity available from computer networks has led organizations and others to seek solutions that facilitate participation in collaborative processes. In this regard, many existing Web sites, network portals, and distributed applications allow users to share data and collaborate in various ways. To further support collaboration, resources are increasingly being made available as a service of the network. Generally described, a service refers to software and hardware that are made accessible from the network separate from any underlying technologies. Accordingly, a network service is frequently described as being “loosely coupled” to the operating system, programming languages, and hardware components on which the service is implemented. As a result, network services may be combined to create distributed applications even though different underlying technologies are utilized.
The term “cloud” computing is frequently used to describe the trend toward an increasing number of services being made available from the network. As network bandwidth and connectivity increases, the applications and economic incentives of cloud computing will only continue to expand. However, existing systems utilize machine-centric operating systems to manage communications over the network and facilitate collaboration. In this regard, the core design of machine-centric operating systems was established prior to the development of computer networks, such as the Internet. As a result, existing systems are unable to provide a generalized collaboration environment where network communications are readily integrated into applications and other aspects of the user experience. Instead, developing applications that facilitate sharing and participation in collaborative processes remains arduous and ultimately too difficult or expensive for most users and/or organizations. Therefore, a need exists for a network operating system that provides more effective ways of leveraging the connectivity of computer networks.